


The Perfect Position

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Blaise came out of the closet by going into the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's October 2009 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Cross-gen, anal, toys.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : hyphephilia, tourniquets.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Eeyore9990 and Sevfan for their assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Perfect Position

~

Blaise loved spending weekends at Malfoy Manor. One, it got him away from his mother, who had already set her sights on her next husband, and two, Blaise really loved the Manor. The first time he’d seen it he had literally fallen in love and had spent several days wandering about, fondling the tapestries, the curtain, the sofas, the... Blaise shivered. If he could have thought of a way to move in, he would have. 

Sadly, Draco wasn’t bent. And it wasn’t as if Blaise hadn’t tried to convert him, either. But no, Draco seemed to have a very healthy interest in tits. _Shame, really,_ Blaise thought, eyeing Draco’s closet from his great vantage point on the chaise lounge. _He would make a great gay man._

“Do you think we should have gone back to Hogwarts this year?” Draco asked. He had been silent, lying on his canopy bed, staring up at the fabric for so long, Blaise had assumed he was asleep.

Blaise blinked, jolted out of his reverie by Draco’s question. “Well, it’s not as if we learned much last year,” he finally said. “I mean, we can all cast decent Unforgivables I suppose, but since that’s a sure way to end up in Azkaban...” He shrugged. “It might not have been a bad idea to return. It’s too late now, though, so does it matter? We’ll never get jobs. We were on the wrong side, after all.” 

Draco leaned up on his elbow. “What would you say if I told you I’ve been thinking about applying to the Ministry for a job?” 

“You what?” Blaise sat up and swung his legs onto the floor. “Why? Even with the fines levied against your family after the war, you’ll have enough money so that you’ll never have to work. Not like me.”

“Maybe you should apply with me.” 

Blaise made a rude noise. “Ridiculous. I’d love a job, but I doubt anyone will hire either of us for any position once we tell them our names.”

Draco shrugged. “And what if I want to clear my family name?”

“You’ll have to rely on your children to do that,” Blaise said bluntly. “Honestly, Draco? No one is going to trust you or me or Pansy or any Slytherin for at least a generation, maybe more.” 

“Fuck that. There must be something I can do.” 

“Well, I suppose if you manage to convince Potter that you were just misunderstood and you end up friends with him, then that could go a long way to salvaging your reputation,” Blaise said, tone dry.

“Friends, hm?” Draco had rolled onto his stomach and had what Blaise had always called his ‘plotting face’ on. “He’s coming over today. You think he would fall for that?”

“Potter’s coming over here today?” Blaise raised an eyebrow. “What for?” 

“No idea.” Draco smiled. “He made an appointment through the Ministry and everything.” 

“Must be important.” Blaise narrowed his eyes. Draco looked...excited, almost as if-- “Wait, are you _interested_ in Potter?”

“Why would you ask that?” Avoiding Blaise’s eyes, Draco stood up and sauntered over to his closet, the closet that Blaise could happily have lived in. “What should I wear?” 

“You said you were straight,” Blaise accused.

Draco smirked. “I never said either way, actually.”

“What?!” Blaise was hyperventilating. “You let me think all this time that...!”

“You assumed and I let you.” Draco walked into his closet. “I like men and women, actually.” 

“I cannot believe you! All this time--”

“It’s always been Potter, Blaise.” Blaise’s head popped up and he stared at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. “Pansy and Daphne were just flings. As you said, with Potter I could set things right, clear my name.” He sighed. “Don’t be angry. It wouldn’t have worked between us, we’re too alike.” 

Blaise shook his head, his entire world shaken. “You bas--”

“Mister Harry Potter is downstairs, Master Draco!” A house-elf popped up between them, diffusing the tension. “I is putting him in the scarlet drawing room as you is instructed.” 

“Good, Mitzy. Tell him I will be there in five minutes.” Draco sighed, extending his hand towards Blaise. “So, are you going to help or not?” 

Six minutes later, Draco was walking down the stairs looking positively edible in superbly cut grey-blue robes trimmed in silver. “I had better be the best man at the bonding,” Blaise muttered as he shooed Draco down the stairs. 

Sending a mischievous grin over his shoulder, Draco went to conquer Potter.

Left to his own devices, Blaise wandered back in the direction of Draco’s suite, then paused as he passed the entrance to what was probably the master wing. That was one section of Malfoy Manor he hadn’t even explored, and the last thing he felt like doing was returning to the scene of his humiliation, Draco’s closet. 

He hesitated. Lucius and Narcissa were scheduled to be away for the weekend...

Before he could change his mind, Blaise stood before the double doors and, after looking around, tried the knob. To his shock, it opened to reveal an opulent sitting room. The decor was masculine, but lush, with deeply piled carpets of forest green edged with silver, the Malfoy family crest a repeating pattern in the rugs and draperies. 

“Wow.” It was all Blaise could do not to drop to his knees and roll around on it. As it was, he slipped off his shoes and moaned as his feet sunk into the softness. 

There were several leather chairs and a fabric sofa scattered about and they looked exquisitely comfortable, but another set of double doors was like a siren’s call. Padding across the room, Blaise opened the next set of doors and gaped. 

This was clearly Lucius’ closet, and it made Draco’s look miniscule by comparison. All along the full length of the room there were robes, sorted by colour and gradated from light to dark. Blaise’s eyes immediately went to the black section, of course, his favourite colour. 

“Merlin,” he whispered as he walked the length of the closet. As he moved, he ran his hands over the robes, sighing as the fine fabrics slid through his palms. He paused, spotting one he could remember Lucius wearing to a Christmas party his mother had thrown about two years before. Blaise’s face flamed as he recalled how he had all but followed Lucius around like a Crup that night. 

Unable to resist, he reached out to fondle the fabric, groaning as the smooth material slipped over his fingers. He hadn’t seen Lucius in this outfit since. _Shame, really, he’s hot in it._ Blaise shook his head. Who was he kidding? Lucius was hot in anything. 

Caressing the robes, Blaise smiled. It was unlikely Lucius was going to wear these particular robes again, or even miss them if they disappeared. Making a quick decision, he pulled the robes off their hanger and, shrugging out of his own, dragged them on. 

Lucius was taller than he was, but not by much. Blaise smiled at his reflection in one of the large mirrors that adorned the huge closet.

“I wonder--” Feeling daring, Blaise slipped the robes off, undressed, then put them back on. “Oh fuck.” 

The feel of the silken fabric against his skin made his already half-erect cock completely hard. Blaise smiled. Parting the robes, he walked over to the largest mirror in the place and began to stroke himself. “Oh God,” he moaned, licking his lips and imagining he had an audience. “So good.” 

“Better than I expected, certainly,” a smooth voice purred. “I do love pleasant surprises after a long trip away from home.” 

Blaise jumped, reaching for his wand, which he belatedly realised was in his robes that were crumpled up on the floor across the room. “Ah!”

“You mean this isn’t a deliberate show you’re putting on for me?” Lucius continued, gliding into the room. “No! Don’t hide yourself. You went to a lot of trouble to get in here, I should give you the...full tour.” 

“Lord Malfoy, I--”

Lucius held up a hand. “Let’s not stand on formality, Blaise,” he murmured. “You’re almost naked. Under such circumstances I think you can call me Lucius.” 

“Oh God.” To Blaise’s embarrassment, his prick jumped. Lucius didn’t miss that, of course. 

“No, not God,” he said, moving closer. “Not today.” Standing behind Blaise, he leaned in. “It was quite rude of me to interrupt you, however. Do continue what you were doing.” 

Blaise’s eyes met his in the mirror. “Oh, but--”

Lucius’ hand came around Blaise’s body to pull the robes more open. “Show me how it feels to be wearing them,” he whispered. “You like how my robes feel, don’t you? The slide of them over your flushed skin. Show me how much.” 

His gaze held by Lucius’, Blaise, began to wank once more, his breath escaping in little pants. Doing this with an audience was hotter than he’d ever imagined anything could be. 

“Slower,” Lucius instructed, using his cane to push the robes aside and display Blaise’s body. “Show me how you like it.” 

“Oh fuck,” Blaise whispered, a burst of pre-come spurting from the tip of his prick in response to Lucius’ words.

Lucius’ gaze sharpened. “Perhaps I shall,” he murmured. “If you put on a good enough show.” He smirked. “Go on.”

Breath hitching, Blaise continued fisting his prick, moaning when Lucius said, “Pinch your nipples through the silk.”

Blaise obeyed, biting back a groan at how it felt. “Oh--”

“How does the silk feel against your skin?” Lucius asked. “How does it feel to be wearing something that not that long ago was wrapped around me?”

“G-good.” Blaise swallowed hard. “I’m gonna--”

“No.” Raising his hand, Lucius Summoned a green cravat which he levitated in front of Blaise. “You shan’t come until I say.”

“Please--”

“Mmm, there’s nothing like a pretty boy begging.” Lucius flicked his wand and the cravat wound its way around Blaise’s erection. “There, now you’ll have some control.” 

Blaise closed his eyes, the slide of the soft fabric on him making him even harder. “Fuck.”

“Very well.” The robes were off in a flash, pooled on the floor. “Get down on your hands and knees.”

His knees hit the carpeted floor and Blaise leaned forward, closing his eyes as his forehead hit his hands. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Using his cane, Lucius pushed Blaise’s thighs further apart. “Very nice.”

Blaise shivered. Lucius’ gaze was almost palpable, and as he knelt, waiting for a touch, for _anything_ , he shifted, the slide of the silk robes against his knees arousing him even more. 

“ _Lubricious._ ”

Breath speeding up, Blaise waited for the first touch. When it came it wasn’t what he expected, however. It was...cold? He groaned as something hard and metallic was flicking his arse. Was that--?

“My cane,” Lucius said, “is very useful. Look and see yourself.”

Mouth open, breathing hard, Blaise lifted and turned his head to stare into the mirror. He looked... God, he looked desperate, his eyes heavy-lidded, his skin covered with a fine sheen of sweat, his-- “Fuck,” he whispered, riveted by the sight.

The tip of Lucius’ cane was resting against his hole, and then it was _moving_ , sliding against him, slipping _inside_ him.

Back his arching involuntarily, Blaise braced for pain, but it didn’t hurt. There was pressure, the burn of penetration, but the lubrication spell was a good one, leaving him slick and slightly loose, enough to take the cane, anyway. 

“Does it feel good?” Lucius’ voice was as silky as his robes.

“God,” Blaise moaned. “I’m so full--” 

“You look fabulous,” Lucius murmured. “You’re so pretty when you beg with that sweet mouth. How would it look, I wonder, full of my prick?”

“Please--” Blaise was writhing, and as he watched in the mirror, he saw Lucius release the cane. 

“ _Resilio! Palpitare!_ ” he said, smirking.

Eyes wide, Blaise groaned as the cane shrunk to the size of a large, snake-headed dildo before beginning to move on its own, thrusting in and out. Something cold was tickling the skin around his arse, and Blaise shuddered as it occurred to him that it was the snake’s head _rimming_ him. “Bloody hell--”

“Now what was I talking about before? Oh yes, your mouth.”

Despite the differing sensations coming from his arse and his prick, Blaise shivered at the tone in Lucius’ voice. He licked his lips.

Lucius walked around until he was standing in front of Blaise. Reaching down, he ran his finger along Blaise’s cheek before moving to undo his fly. 

Blaise's eyes glazed over with desire when Lucius popped the first button open to reveal himself. Lucius paused, cupped Blaise's chin, and raised it until he was kneeling straight up. Their eyes met. Maintaining eye contact, Lucius leaned closer enough that Blaise could hear each button as it scraped through the fabric. Running his thumb along Blaise’s bottom lip, Lucius said, “Let’s put that lovely mouth to good use, shall we?”

“Please--”

Trousers undone, Lucius slid his cock into Blaise’s mouth as soon as he opened it, and as the salty, bitter taste of Lucius slid across his tongue, Blaise closed his eyes. 

Lucius matched the rhythm of the cane, thrusting in and out in tandem, his hand holding Blaise’s head steady. 

Blaise groaned around the erection in his mouth, his tongue fluttering over the large vein underneath as he sucked, his hands settling on his own thighs before straying to his painfully hard cock. The scrap of silk wrapped around it held, however, and Blaise, desperate, fondled the fabric between his fingers as he tried to stroke himself.

“None of that,” Lucius gasped. “You will come when I say.” 

Impossibly, Blaise’s prick jumped at Lucius’ words, and, now aroused beyond thought, Blaise could only cling to the back of Lucius thighs, his hands kneading the muscles beneath the fine linen trousers as he fought to stay upright. 

Lucius was fucking Blaise’s mouth with abandon now, small grunts spilling from his throat as he got close. “Yes--” he hissed moments later when his cock started to convulse. “Take it.”

And Blaise did, swallowing the bitter seed as it filled his mouth and as Lucius’ fingers tightened on his skull.

Blaise was trembling by the time Lucius pulled away. The cane cum dildo was pounding inside him, every third or fourth thrust finding his prostate, shooting sparks of sensation up his spine. “Please,” he begged, barely able to form words.

“You were very good,” Lucius praised, stepping back. “Come now.” 

The silk fabric tied around his cock immediately came loose and began winding around his length, tickling him. One, two more pushes of the dildo and Blaise was coming, waves of sensation bursting over him. His cock pulsed and he screamed as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. Just before the ground came up to envelop him, Blaise saw Lucius’ face smirking down at him.

~ 

When he came to, Blaise was lying on a chaise lounge. His body was one big, albeit peasant, ache. Sitting up, he groaned as even more sore spots made themselves known. Apparently sex with Lucius Malfoy was hard on the knees. _And the arse,_ Blaise thought ruefully.

He was still in Lucius’ closet, but he was alone. On a small table next to him there was a potions vial and Blaise didn’t need an engraved invitation to know to take it. 

_Pain-Relieving Potion, thank Merlin._ Blaise sighed as the potion took effect, then stood up. He was naked, yet he felt quite comfortable. Summoning his clothes, he dressed and went to look for Draco and Lucius.

He found them arguing in the study.

“My future is assured if I’m friends with Potter, Father!”

“What I saw appeared to be more than friendship, Draco.” Lucius looked incredible, and for a moment Blaise paused at the door, drinking in the sight. “Just be careful.”

“I’m always careful--” Draco spotted him. “Ah, Blaise, there you are! Where have you been?”

Blaise smiled as he walked into the room. “Exploring,” he said. “You know how fascinating I find the Manor.” 

Lucius smirked. “I had no idea you had such an interest in our home, Blaise.”

“Oh, but I do, Lord Malfoy.” Blaise inclined his head. “I always have.” 

“Excellent. Then I have a proposition for you.” 

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been looking for a secretary.” Lucius flicked a glance at Draco. “I had thought to ask Draco, but it appears he has...another project in mind, so perhaps you could assist me. It would necessitate your spending a lot of time here with me in the Manor.”

“Well, I _have_ been contemplating finding a job,” Blaise murmured. 

“Excellent.” Lucius smiled. “Something tells me you’ll be perfect for a position...under me.” As he spoke, he caressed the handle of his cane.

Blaise bit his lip. Yes, he definitely couldn’t wait to try another position.

~


End file.
